The Dark Lord's Child
by Solusek Ro
Summary: After a year of banishment to limbo, a certain face from Tenchi's past is back, and has a mysterious dark force backing his every move. (Chapter 3 is finally up. Sorry for the delay, but there have been recent problems in the family. Switching back to a
1. Prologue

----------*Disclaimer* Ok, it's pretty obvious I don't own Tenchi, and I'm not claiming I do. I'm just putting this here because it looks natural at the top.----------------------  
  
(This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so give me your worst. I want every detail of what you like and don't like about the story so that I can use the opinions to better future stories and chapters. I know this one is kinda short, but the Future chapters promise to be a bit longer. Enjoy.)  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Banishment...a torment above all others for mortal men...and it has been wrought on me. How I sought to be free from my imprisonment, sought to see the light of day once more and fill my lungs with renewing breath. Only now, after so much work, so much pain, have I accomplished my goal, granted my own wish. I escaped.  
  
But my focus is not on this triumph now, oh no, I have moved my thoughts to a much simpler goal, one that is quite reasonable, and understandable to any that have been in my predicament. What I want now, is revenge! Revenge on the one who forced me into my imprisonment in that cold, dark limbo.  
  
Ha ha, I shall make him to suffer the same fate I was made to suffer. I shall encase him in the same eternal darkness that passed my every waking hour, in a world neither living nor dead. It will be quite easy, for the stupid boy thinks I'm dead. The fool, he disillusions himself with thoughts that all danger has passed for the time being. He has convinced himself that I am dead to ease his own weary mind and fears, his peril has not ended, oh no, it has just begun. He shall not have a chance against my power, for you see, I have had a long time to think about how to do this.  
  
Perhaps I shall destroy the others too. This is not necessary, but it may be fun. And though I would have liked to preserve her before, it seems I am no longer left with the option, for the one who has restored my life wished her dead. But oh how I will cherish Yosho's demise, relish every moment of his screams as I tear him apart. This enjoyment shall be doubled upon dealing the same to his grandson Tenchi, oh how I despise that name. I shall laugh when I hear his screams of pain ringing out through the night air.  
  
The earth shall feel my wrath, oh yes. They all will know my plight, for now is the hour of my redemption. The powers given to me by the dark lord shall be felt throughout their damned families.   
  
Let them all feel the wrath, of Kagato!  



	2. Forthcoming

*Disclaimer* I already put this in the prologue, but I suppose it can go in every chapter. I don't own the Tenchi characters or anything affiliated with them or the show.  
  
-----Alright, the prologue is done. I apologize for how short it was, but it was just an intro. This chapter promises to be longer. -----  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Hmm.. . Another day, another reason to stay in bed." Yosho's mouth was dry as he spoke the words. Though the weather had been nice for a long time now, he had no time to enjoy it. Stress had been coming in no small quantities lately; one could say it had been available in surplus. Yosho had been forced to carry the heavy end of this raw deal, constantly having to quell the constant fighting of the two women, obviously Ryoko and Ayeka, who in no means were easy to control.  
  
The constant arguments had never really bothered him before, but they had, in all essences, doubled in intensity ever since their near death encounter on Dr.Clay's ship a year before. A year.... One could be made to wonder by these two how a single argument could possibly go on for so long, seeing as how it was even taking place BEFORE the encounter.  
  
"Damnit, you stuck up princess, get your grubby paws off my Tenchi!" Ryoko snarled, an angry look occupying her eyes, as was typical when within sight or hearing range of Princess Ayeka, and yanked the exhausted Tenchi back to her side.  
  
"YOUR Tenchi?!" The aforementioned 'stuck up princess' growled back, intensifying, if possible, the heat of the argument, pulling Tenchi yet again back to her side. "I'd be damned if he was YOUR Tenchi, you withered up old mummy! He loves me," finished the angry princess, with an ungodly smirk.  
  
Dropping the poor Tenchi, who immediately darted off to safer grounds as fast as his mortal legs could possibly carry him, namely, somewhere in which his arms wouldn't be ripped from their sockets, the two girls simultaneously leapt for each others throats, gripping them the way one would wring a wet towel.   
  
The two began brawling to their fullest abilities in a giant cloud of dust and smoke, and who knows what else, ((mercifully placed there by your kind and noble censor to block out some of the gory fight in order to allow some of you to keep your lunches)) their fists occasionally flying out of the cloud, and right back in with a loud thud, obviously contacting the other's face. The cloud and/or battle ((whichever you prefer)) roamed steadily about, breaking virtually everything it came within a ten foot radius of, until the inevitable re-entrance of a very disturbed Tenchi to investigate the noises.  
  
Both girls suddenly froze in their tracks, the fear of rejection running through their minds. --Will he get mad at me for this?-- --I hope he doesn't hate me now...-- --My hands sure feel good around Ayeka's throat.--   
A now very pissed Tenchi looked over both of them, as if contemplating something, or perhaps just giving them time to sweat, then suddenly blurted out, with no intention of hiding his anger, "What are you doing?! Why do you always have to be at each other's throats?!" Tenchi's aggravation was completely obvious to anyone who would care to decipher it, and seemed doubly so to Ryoko and Ayeka, who appeared as though they were about to cry.   
  
They both just looked up at him, those puppy dog eyes threatening to penetrate to the very core of Tenchi's soul, filling him with sudden guilt. God! How he hated it when they did this, he was powerless to stop it from taking place, even when he wanted to yell, this look only allowed apologies and niceties out.  
  
"Aww, cut that out! I'm sorry I yelled at you, alright? So can we please just..." Tenchi tried finish, but was cut off suddenly by Ryoko's arms wrapping around him and her lips touching his own, of course, the kiss could have been an accident, but somehow he had expected the interruption. Quickly pushing her away from his, and leaping out of range before Ayeka could grab him as well, he shouted...once again "Stop it!! I know your sorry, ok, but you could try showing it some other way......like WORDS!  
  
Both girls just stared at him and blinked. They seemed stunned by his words...almost as stunned as he was. They just...stared...no motion, no words, just, stared. Tenchi was a bit disturbed by this, a little unnerved actually. Slowly, step by step, Tenchi backed out of the room, hoping to avoid the burst of shouting he knew would inevitably come from this, it always did.  
  
Strangely enough though, after he stepped out of their sight range ((but they were still in his or course)) he noticed their heads had not moved. Perhaps they were not staring at him after all.... what a relief. But then, Tenchi wondered, what were they staring at. In a bout of curiosity, Tenchi turned his head in the general direction the girls had been looking, and instantly fell over and screamed like a frightened child.   
  
There was an enormous ship just hovering outside his door. How could he not have noticed the sudden lack of light in the room....stupid! Tenchi cursed himself, but knew it would do no good, whatever was here now had already invaded his territory; something he didn't take lightly.   
  
"C'mon Ryoko, Ayeka. Together, whatever this thing is, we can take it!" Tenchi's determination was amazing. His victory over the late Dr. Clay had really boosted his confidence, and he was now jumping headfirst into a battle. Not only was this completely ludicrous, but he actually seemed to be enjoying it. He seemed to know what he was doing though somehow, as if something possessed his mind.  
  
With a shrug, both girls jumped up, and darted after him, not wanting to be the cause of another argument.... with Tenchi at least.   
  
Both girls rushed out quickly, determined to be the one who saves Tenchi's butt from the evil pirate, or whatnot. However, upon reaching the outside, they were disappointed to see Mihoshi climbing out of the ship, which as later revealed to be a ship given to her to keep her out of the hair of the general, whom she had been bugging lately in excess.  
  
Tenchi helped her out of the ship, but of course, Mihoshi slipped climbing out and plummeted to the ground. She was not hurt though.....she had Tenchi to cushion her fall. She looked down at him, her legs sprawled open around him, and her arms in a peculiar twisted fashion around his neck and back that seemed to defy mere clumsiness to even the most severe degree, as her lips somehow firmly planted themselves on Tenchi's during the fall. No, actually, it seemed as if Mihoshi always 'planned' these things, though everyone knew this was a distinct impossibility.  
  
"Oh I'm so, so sorry Tenchi, I didn't mean to do that I'm always so clumsy but I do just fine don't ya think? All this falling has made me hungry, do you have any donuts? I think donuts are fine, but that's because I'm a cop and cops love donuts, did you know that Ten....." Mihoshi began, not even appearing to stop to breath, until Ryoko cut her off with a typical 'Would you shut up already.'   
  
One would be led to believe Mihoshi actually didn't need air to live the way she rambled on sometimes without taking a breath. It was quite amazing actually, and defied all laws of human physics. It would be something that would interest Washu on some future experiment.  
  
Quickly rushing out to see what all the commotion was about, Sasami, Washu, and Yosho stopped suddenly. "Aww, and I was hoping to see a giant monster." Washu chuckled softly, smacking a newly built ray gun on her palm. "Guess I'm not gonna get to try it out now...."  
  
"YAH! A monster!" Sasami chimed in excitedly, though there was a hint of disappointment in her voice to see that it was just Mihoshi that was the monster.   
  
Yosho laughed a bit, pointing to the odd position of the two individuals by the ship. "I guess you didn't need help after all, hey Tenchi? Seems you've got everything under control." The old man smiled at this; he didn't get many opportunities to joke like this anymore, no, he was considered the wise one of the family, if, that is, if you can really call it a family over a crowded herd of assorted individuals.  
  
This comment made Tenchi leap up suddenly, and caused his face to turn beat red, "He..he...right...well, see the thing with that is that it wasn't my fault, I was just...."  
  
"No need to be bashful Tenchi," Ryoko chimed in, just trying to spite him a bit, she found it easier to get close to him when he was nervous or embarrassed, "it's understandable that you would want a kiss now and then. It's probably hard to do with that THING around." Ryoko laughed, pointing to Ayeka. A bit of fun with Tenchi and an insult on Ayeka, SCORE!  
  
For a while after everyone had went back inside, it was quiet. There was just something about Tenchi's house that commanded strange results. After about half an hour of sitting, Sasami's voice rang out through the house. "Come and get it! Dinners ready!"  
  
Almost instantly, everyone was at the table, the bout of silence broken by helpings of chicken potpie. There was once more the typical commotion that generally rocked the Masaki household. It was normal once more.  
  
Washu stood in her lab, broken glass from beakers dropped at her feet, and a look of horror on her face, as if she had just seen a ghost. "No...how can he be back? I never imagined he would survive! Damn you Kagato!" She sighed, her peace, as it seemed, would never be attained....  
  



	3. Loss

*Disclaimer* Alright, in the past two chapters, I have already made it painfully obvious that I don't own the Tenchi characters, but I guess this is necessary. I don't own them!  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Can this possibly be? How can that menace have returned? I thought for sure Tenchi had silenced him forever on that ship, so long ago. I don't want to believe this is true, but yet, the facts are here, I sense him. He is quite close actually...like he is.... TENCHI!!!  
  
I dashed down the steps from my perch at the shrine, leaving it empty, as it was so many years before I took over. The wind whipped past me as I ran, blowing my robes behind me, causing them to billow out like a specter on the chase....nasty creatures those specters. I had fought more than one of them in my time, the majority summoned by the demon Ryoko, she was getting better about it though.   
  
I neared the end of the first set of stairs, and turned my head to see the wind blow up top, knocking over the abandoned broom I had been cleaning with, and something else.....though I wasn't sure what it was. There was however, no time for deliberation, and I figured it wasn't anything of significant enough importance to turn back and check, so I merely I shrugged it off, and continued moving as fast as I possibly could, almost tripping more than a single time with my large strides down the steps.  
  
My foot finally hit the walkway placed at the bottom of the seemingly endless reaches of stairs. I glanced around for a brief instant, trying to locate the source of the disturbance; the winds seemed to be howling unusually loudly tonight, setting an eerie tone to an what may have otherwise been a reasonably pleasant night. I sighed to think it ruined by the antics of a villain, who by all accounts should be dead at this moment, and began my dash again, in the direction of the house.  
  
Too late, I thought silently, no emotions scarring my face to show how disturbed I really was by this sudden though of morbidity. By now, Kagato must already have him in his clutches. But I was wrong, I realized with a low sigh of relief, as a look to the side revealed a lone figure, standing just outside the window of the house, his cape fluttering in the midnight breeze, causing a low ruffling sound to echo through my ears. But something was amiss here.....he wasn't moving. He was just simply standing there as if deliberating his choice of actions.  
  
In any case, I couldn't wait to find out, not if there was even the slightest chance he would hurt Tenchi. Perhaps it was just my fatherly instincts kicking in....yes, I actually thought of myself as the boy's father at times, and, though I know the position is filled by a most deserving individual, it calms my mind to know that someone can still use my help after so many years of aging.  
  
With a quick dash at the impending figure, I unsheathed my blade, and swung it out in a momentary flash of steel. It was no longer the elderly piece I usually use, but a brilliant blade, made by Washu from a special alloy. Sure, it didn't have the traditional value of my old one, but it would serve me much better in a battle such as this one, especially when the key wasn't around.   
  
I stopped in front of him, raising my blade in a challenge he would certainly accept. He had to; even though he was evil, he had too much pride to refuse it. The thought that I was placing my life on the line without even a second thought frightened me, quite honestly, though I tried my best to hide it. My real fear after all, was the wonder of what he would do to my Tenchi if I didn't stop him here and now.  
  
He turned to me, spinning around quickly on his heel, ready to answer my challenge, as I could tell by the fire in his eyes. It seemed unnatural though, this smile of his, as if he were not truly Kagato, but merely a shell contorted and moved by the winds. And his eyes.......there was something different about them, something that had never shown before in all the encounters I had seen him. It was not the same evil that shown in those orbs the other times, no, it was somehow different; and, if possible, I believe it is safe to say, somehow more.....evil.. The look on his face was very distant aside from his eyes, and appeared somewhat artificial, like it had been merely glued on. He spoke to me in a low tone, lacking emotion of any kind.....except anger.  
  
"Yosho....I should have known you would try to stop me," he said, his words echoing even before they came out of his throat, "and I cannot allow it. I shall have his head Yosho, do you hear me? I shall have your grandson's head! And I shall mount the boys lifeless skull on my trophy wall."   
  
The details are a bit foggy to me, but I remember at this point he leaped at me, and I at him. We met each other in the middle, and, in a rage that couldn't have been matched by the eternal furies themselves we dueled, the sound of flashing steel, and the wavering sound of his own green blade ringing into the night, disturbing the birds in the trees. They flew off, in search of quieter grounds; it was funny really, the birds didn't care who won here, yet this simple battle could mean the difference between life and death for all of us.   
  
I swung out my blade again, anger present in surplus on my face as it twisted and contorted, my eyebrows dropping low. I knew that fighting out of anger was a strategy for death, but couldn't help it, no matter how I tried.. The emotions I was feeling, didn't even seem to be my own, but rather, a random group of anger and hatred strung and woven into my conscience. I didn't know what to make of them really, but they were surely the work of Kagato; he must have discovered a new magic in death.......I decided to kill him for it.  
  
He parried my blade with his own, and quickly swung his blade back at me to counter. It's bright green energy created a brilliant glow that cloaked the battle field, gleaming off the side of the house outside which we fought. The same house that contained the ones this battle was for. Ironic that those I was protecting didn't know they were even in danger, I thought to myself, another thought of Kagato's dangling head whipping at my mind.  
  
I leapt, barely avoiding the perilous sharp. Another instant and I would have been dead. At that moment I decided I should have written a will. If this battle was my last, it would need to be done. Nothing good could come of this, only regrets. If I were to kill him, I would eternally have his blood on my soul, for he truly hadn't done anything to Tenchi yet, and had already been repaid for the last time he tried to harm us with death. On the other hand, if he were to kill me, I would be left with the undeniable fact that Tenchi would be left to the mercy of this evil being. It was a lose, lose situation....the first would be better to opt for.   
  
I swung once again at him, and finally made contact. My blade sunk into the flesh of his shoulder with a sickening smack. My stomach churned slightly at sight of what I had just done. My spirit as a warrior was certainly not what is used to be. Age does that to one I suppose, and cant' be helped except by denial, and I wouldn't deny anything. I was no longer the warrior I once was.  
  
I pulled the blade outward from his shoulder, the niche in it's perfection catching on his flesh and tearing it with a loud rip. He let out an agonizing shriek, and I noticed his face contort in pain as the muscle in his left shoulder was torn to ribbons by the withdrawing blade, and grinned. I was actually enjoying this, I painfully admitted to myself. That fact hurt me more than anything I could inflict on my opponent.  
  
Kagato laughed. I pondered what could possibly be funny for a moment as his voice whipped down into the woods. Insanity. I decided it could be no other thing, but now that I realized he wasn't doing this out of pure cruel intention, I felt relatively bad for what I was about to do to him. I was about to kill a man who had no control over his actions.  
  
  
  
I had hope even then however, as the thought that perhaps I would be blessed with some divine intervention crossed my mind. I was a priest after all, and, though I wasn't the most devout of followers, I still went through all the rituals, every day, every week, every month, every year. It was quite monotonous, but still I did them.   
  
My god, apparently, heard my thoughts, and gave me a blessing, though it was in no way the one I was hoping for. At that point, I looked in the window, and saw Tenchi and the girls, exempt Washu, who was down in her lab, sitting in front of the television, watching some stupid cartoon about a man, who by strange chance, happened to have 5, very unique and important individuals somehow end up at his house. Shows these days were so unrealistic.  
  
They appeared un-phased by our battle cries, as if they could not even hear them. The sounds of agony rang outside the house, and not a one of them was the wiser.   
  
This is good I thought, for now they will not come out to help me, and lose their lives for nothing. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew I was going to lose this battle, and it was not my wish to have them witness my death. But it didn't at all seem to bad....death was inviting me to sit by him and wait for my turn to ascend to the Heavens. He lured me with promises of what was to come, telling me to just drop all and leave this existence, for paradise was waiting for me. My thoughts were interrupted by the mocking voice of the one I was in this war with.  
  
"Is that the Best you can do Yosho?" He said with a sarcastic smirk. And, as if trying to prove some outside point, the wound I had inflicted upon him began to close, very quickly in fact, until nothing was left but the blood sliding off his arm, and then that was gone too, leaving nothing as a symbol of the wound I had just dealt him but memory. "If it is, I'm afraid you are going to die Yosho. I would have expected more of a challenge from you, but I suppose age has its effects on one, now doesn't it? Anyways, I think I'll enjoy this, so please feel free to scream in pain any time you wish during your destruction."  
  
In the next instant he was upon me. I lacked sufficient time to even swing my blade at him before I felt the glowing beam pierce my gut. It's searing pain caused my eyes to wince, and a sudden dizziness to sweep over me like a wildfire, deteriorating my ability to defend myself. With a painful cry, I slashed at him with my steel, over and over, again and again, but to no avail, every time I would slash, his wound would close, and now his blade was emerging from my backside. It was too late......  
  
The vision of that ascent renewed itself in my mind. Death was sitting there with a mocking smile, glaring up at me with sympathetic eyes. He knew my troubles, and was willing to end them, if I would only give in to the darkness that was consuming my vision. All I had to do was forfeit the struggle, and all he had promised me would be delivered. All I had to do.....was die.  
  
The world began to spin faster as he withdrew the shimmering green weapon, causing a fountain of blood, MY blood, to come spurting out of the newly made wound. It was a fatal blow he dealt me, I knew.....He had won, and I had let Tenchi down. Again I dismissed the thoughts from my mind, they were not my own, but what should I care? Why were such morbid thoughts entering my mind, which I had worked so hard to clear? The mental note passed by unheard, reality had no truth to it anymore. The trees contorted, the ground jumped, even the wind itself had a unique embodiment to it. Even now, at my last moment, I had little control over my mind......perhaps I should just forget about it....he won after all.  
  
I let myself drop to my knees, my sword falling haplessly to the ground, imbedding itself in the soft earthen soil. As my hands went limp, and my arms fell to my sides, dangling helplessly, I saw him smirk. The moan that escaped my lips was soft; I tried to hide my pain from my opponent, to remove some of the pleasure of my demise from his face, but to no avail. The sadistic smile on his face indicated he was enjoying every precious minute of this all, and nothing I could do was going to change that.  
  
With my last breath, I apologized aloud for my failure to protect Tenchi, my lack of power to stop it all from happening like this...now Tenchi was on his own, and it was my fault. The last thing I saw before the world faded away in that haze of blackness was my grandson, Tenchi, laughing along with Ryoko and Ayeka at some joke. I smiled at this; they were going to be fine without me.... for a time.  
  
My body hit the dirt. It no longer had any significance to it. Just a meaningless corpse on my grandson's front lawn. I sat there beside death, waiting for my turn to go to the Great Beyond. At least I can take solstice in the fact that my pains and troubles are over.   
  
The reaper tells me it is quite lovely in Heaven........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
